


Ta Gra Agam Ort

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel says I love you in the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ta Gra Agam Ort

He finally said it. I don't know WHAT he said, but I know he said something last night when he hugged me when we got to my door. I felt the whisper as I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. To me, mousy little Willow Rosenberg, the big bad vampire Angelus said I love you to. I think.  
Oh goddess, I'm so confused. I love him, I really do, but I think maybe I'm in love with the face that he is being so protective of me lately, with all the vampire attacks that have been going on in town lately. They all seem to be going for redheads, and the list I compiled over the weekend in dwindling down to it's last resources. Me. Twenty-seven redheads heads in Sunnydale. Twenty-six unexplained deaths in the past two weeks. And the cops still have no lead. But where was I?

Oh yeah. Angel and his whispering of something that I have no idea what it is. I HOPE it was I love you, cause yeah, I still entertain that whole white picket fence and children running around in the sunlight thing with him. And granted, I could have that, cause recently a vampire artifact was unearthed called the gem of Amarra, and it apparently renders a vampire unkillable. Instead of being allergic to sunlight, they seem to crave it more, and it won't hurt them.

Same with stakes, crosses, etc. And Angel has it. He doesn't know it, but I was a naughty Willow and read his diary last night while he was in the shower. He went looking for it because of me. He wants my dreams to be fulfilled. And he wants to fulfill them. So...

)()()(

A knock sounded on Willow's balcony door. Wiping tears from her eyes, she rose from her bed and opened the doors. Angel stood there, one hand behind his back. Her eyebrow raised quizzically at the gesture, and she invited him in.

"Angel? What's up?"

With a wry smile, Angel popped his hand open and the silver ring glinted in the moonlight.

"Ta gra agam ort, Willow."

The words flashed in her mind as he spoke them. I Love You.

"Ta gra agam ort, Angel." she whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed.

THE END.


End file.
